Wonderland all over
by Emi-chan The Lucifer
Summary: Queen of hearts is taking over Wonderland. A new Alice living in London 1800th jumps down the rabbit hole. They need her help so Wonderland can return to normal again.
1. Children's play

This is something I think wrote... last year or something like that. I wouldn't say that I have become much better, but I do have improved from what I have written here.  
Tho' I do not wish to change what I have written here, I actually kinda like the way I have described you, you guys out there will just have to see my improvement in the next chapters, haha!

**-****W****onderland ****A****ll ****O****ver-**

"Children's play"

"Aw man!"

Marcus stopped in confusion. He never would have imagined that I would have caught him.  
We were playing tag, and I was it, well, just until I caught Marcus. No one could escape me, not with my long thin legs. Marcus on the other hand has got thick, small legs, a very easy person to run from.

Our little game continued for a while as more and more children joined the tag.  
In the end there were about 30 children running about in the street.

In the middle of the mess of children, one child stood out. He was not running, nor was he looking at the others. He was just standing like a statue looking at his golden watch.

_Something was strange about him._

None of the other children noticed him. Or did they just not care?

Nor did he notice any of the children running around his head. Or was he too busy looking at the golden watch?

_What was it about that watch anyway?_

He kept opening and closing it rapidly, and every time he did, it felt even more magical and persuading than the first time. Every time he closed it I felt sadness, but it was gone by the wind when he opened it again and a thrill filled my heart.  
Suddenly he had closed it for the last time and it quickly found way down into his pocket.  
He ran as quickly as he could out of the children's game to turn his way into an alley.

Somehow I could not let him be and my legs started to move in his direction.

The laughs and scream pouring out of the children's mouth, soon enough disappeared from my ears. Whenever he turned, I did as well, whenever he speeded up, I did as well.  
The longer I followed him, the further away I got from my starting point, the original and my home.  
But my curiosity kept me going.  
No matter what, my legs wouldn't stop.

A black hole.

The little boy was heading with an amassing speed towards a hole appearing on the ground.  
But where did it come from? One minute ago I could have sworn there was no hole.  
With a quick, sturdy jump he led himself fell into it. I stopped right at the edge of it, and was about to trip.  
It was staring at me with its big black mourn, it was calling me with the cold wind coming up, but yet I hesitated.

_Why did I hesitate?_

_What could happen? _

As fast at the thought could pass my mind, I jumped down into its charcoal coloured mouth. As I fell, my mouth opened and screams appeared.  
I could nothing but fall.  
There was nothing to grab on, nor could I see anything. The light from the nearest street lamp disappeared over my head.  
A cold wind came blowing up beneath my falling feet and spread my dress out.

Soon enough I landed with a bump. I led my hands touch the ground. Such chilliness, it gave me goose bumps.  
Hard, big and grey stones were forming the floor. Even though the stones where so hard, it did not hurt when I landed.  
I looked up with dazed eyes, trying to figure out where I was.

But only the heavens knew where this was. It looked like a hall.  
A long hall with no end to it, and only formed by cold stones. I stood up and a few feet ahead of me the boy stood.

The same little boy with his dark red hair just stood there. Once again he was looking at his watch. He looked like he was about to panic.  
His eyes were everywhere, it was like he searched for something, but nothing was to be seen.

Or that was what I thought.

"Hey you"

The boy had stopped his searching as his eyes fell on me. He pointed at me with a judging finger.

"Who me?" I answered, quite shocked.

"Can you see anyone else here? No? Good!"

I didn't really know what to answer to that, but he was right, no one else was around here. He began approaching me. I took a few steps back, but he soon was right in front of me, he only reached a little above my hips.

"Why in God's name are you here" He began to yell, obviously I shouldn't be here.

"A-actually I don't really know, I just followed you"

"And why did you do that?"

"I-I guess my curiosity took over"

Complaining sounds came from the boy as he held to his head, maybe he had a headache, or maybe I was the headache.

"Well no matter what, you shouldn't be here! Go home to where ever you came from, I don't care how, just go!" He pushed me a bit backwards and quickly turned his back to me, only to walk a few steps before my mouth opened.

"But! I don't know how I get home! Should I just go back to the hole or-…" He didn't seem to give it a slight thought that he might had been able to have answered me. He just kept on walking.

I began to run up to him, but as soon I started to speed up, so did he.

"Wait!" I yelled in confusion, but he just kept on speeding up.

I tried to run faster, but his legs seemed to never quit being able to go faster than mine. But then something weird happened.  
He placed his hands on the stone floor and continued to run like an animal.

_What was he thinking?_

How could it get any easier to run like that? But I was wrong, it was easier. He became a lot faster than before; I couldn't keep up with him any more.  
My legs couldn't run any more and I had to stop. In the last glimpse of the boy running away, I thought I saw him turn into rabbit.  
But that was rubbish.

How could something like that be possible?

_But, w__hat should I do now?_

The boy was gone; I no longer had anyone to follow, no one to guide me on this fare. When I looked back, I could no longer see where I fell from. This long hall was the only thing my eyes could spy.  
I sat down in despair. The stone walls seemed to glare at me as the freezing wind blew into my face.  
I crumbled together; I did not know what to do any more. Tears ran down my cheek, down to my chin and onto the ground.  
Like pearls, they landed on the stones giving small sounds. A small puddle was forming underneath me.  
Then I could hear a sound.

Water.

It sounded like the sea was coming from behind. Slowly I turned to look behind me while drying of my tears. I couldn't see if anything was coming, but I could hear it. As a light I stood up and began to run forward and away from the hole. I could feel the water at my feet. In panic I started to run faster and faster. My mouth wouldn't scream, even though I was scared not a sound came out.  
It consumed me.  
Like a hand catching a ball I had disappeared into its grip. I tried to hold my breath, but I didn't have the chance to take some air.  
It all went so fast. It swung me around through the hole, like I was nothing but a mere textile.

My eye couldn't catch what was happening. Soon enough I couldn't hold my breath anymore. The feeling off not being able to help yourself.  
I couldn't do a thing.

Bubbles came out of my mouth and I lost my consciousness.

"Hey! Little girl! C'mon! Don't leave the world yet!"

My head hurt like crazy and my body ached all over. I opened my eyes slightly, but kept them squished together, as a strong light hit them.  
Someone lifted me up in sitting position.

"Oh goodness! You're okay"

I looked at the man who lifted me up. He was a middle-aged man with a brown moustache, wearing some old armour and looking kind of like a guard.

"What happened?" I asked him pretty dull while looking around.

"Well, let's just say you had a pretty rough ride" He laughed a bit over his joke.

I remembered. A wave consumed me.

_But how on earth did I end here?_

As I looked around, I noticed, I was in a completely different place than before.

It looked like a giant ballroom. The floor was made of light wood, pedestals stood all around in the sides holding the roof, and heavy blood-red curtains held the light from the outside out.  
I looked up in the ceiling, and saw it was filled with amazing chandeliers. But the one that caught my attention the most was the big one in the middle; it filled the entire room with its beauty and light.

"Do you like it?" The man asked me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, very much, sir…"

"Enchalent. Sir Enchalent, but you can call me Dodo sweet girl" He showed me a hand to lift me up which I gladly took.

Somehow he made me forget my worries with his joyful presence, he just kept on smiling.

"What may your name be?"

"Alice. Alice wanderbrook"

"Well then Alice, this was once a great ballroom, filled with happy people, rich or poor, it didn't matter. All of them gathered here in there nicest outfits and danced the night away. And the big chandelier you see in the middle was a gift from the greatest man in the world."

"A gift?"

"Yes, you see he loved this place so much, with all the happy people dancing together, that he wanted to give this place a special thing from him, and thus he placed the big chandelier in the centre of the ceiling to light up the dance floor"

He looked with a big smile on his face at the chandelier. It looked like something had lit a spark in him, a spark of joy.

"He sounds like a nice man" I gave a little smile as well from looking at him.

"A nice man? Oh he was more than a nice man, he was the best, or… still is"

"Still is?"

"Don't mind me lad'!" He petted my head and ruffled my hair a bit.

"By the way! You can't walk around with such wet cloth now, can ya'?" He laughed at me and I looked down to notice the dripping from my dress and my hair.

"But sir, I don't have anything else to wear but this" I looked at him in confusion.

"Well that should be something I could manage to handle" He looked at me with a big grin and snapped in his fingers.

A warm gentle breeze flew around me and disappeared as quickly as it had come, after that my cloth was completely dry again.  
I stood speech less and moved my eyes from my dress to Dodo swiftly in confusion.

"How did you-?"

"Who said a mere guard can't do a few tricks" He answered with a grin.

"Well!" A slap was placed on his forehead.

"Actually I should get back to work" He then went over to a humongous door standing between two pedestals with curtains on, and placed himself standing stiff in front of it.

I followed him a bit slowly and looked at it with curiosity.

_A door? Is he protecting it? But where does it even lead__ to?_

"Excuse me sir, but where does this door lead too?"

"Oh this, my dear friend, is the door to something magical and exiting"

"Magical and exiting?" I looked at him in confusion, wondering over the answer he gave me.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what the magical and exiting is"

I wanted to ask him why, but something new came to my mind.

Home.

I was far away from home right now, but maybe the guard knew a way home.

"Ah! Sir, can I ask you something? Do you know a way back?"

"A way back? I knew you weren't from here, that is also why I can't tell you what lies behind this door, but there is one thing I can tell you!"

"What?"

"There is no way back, nor' a way out, there is only a way in"

"But… How can I get home then?"

"Don't ask me, you should rather ask some of the persons behind this door, I'm sure there is at least one person who can help you"

"Behind the door? But you told me you couldn't tell me what was behind it?"

"Yes, but I never said I couldn't let you in" He gave me a little wink as he said it.

"But, to go in there, doesn't that mean I have to go in, to come out? It doesn't make any sense"

A laugh burst came from his mouth "Well then it must be the right thing to do, because what makes the least sense for you, is what makes the most sense at all, and remember that"

A grimace formed on my face

"But-" Before I could finish, Dodo had already interrupted.

"You know, you make an awful lot of buts, I suggest you just go in" He gave a gesture for me to walk in.

I didn't really know what to do, but somehow what he said made sense to me, in a way that can't be described. I nodded at him and walked over to the door.  
He placed a hand in front of my face to make me stop. I turned my look at him in confusion.

"You will need the keys to enter it, right?" He began to search in his pockets and pulled up a handle with a million keys on it.

He searched for the actual key, and took it out with a great 'AHA' and quickly placed it into the lock of the door. As he turned the key I was filled with excitement, what was beyond that door, which he couldn't tell me, that I was about to face.  
I stepped back as the big door slowly swung up. It looked so heavy and threatening in the way it opened. Dodo bowed and placed his hands, as I should enter the door. I walked confidently towards the door and said 'thank you' as I passed Dodo; he only answered with a polite 'Your welcome Miss Alice'.  
When I looked into what was behind the door, I couldn't see a thing, it was all black, I glanced at Dodo, who just smiled as he had done from the beginning.  
I took some big, quick steps into the nothingness.  
At the point I reached the other side the door closed behind me, my eyes turned back in fear, I felt like I shouldn't had done this, but I didn't have another choice did I?

_How can I walk on like this?_

I was trying to find a way back, weren't I? My friends and family where behind me, but still I'm trying to walk forward in a hopeless progress of trying to come back.

_What am I thinking?_

Maybe I was dreaming? But if it was a dream, why was I hesitating walking on? Nothing could happen to me right? It was a dream after all. But it felt so real. The sorrow of being away from home the joy of finding a new friend and the excitement of starting a new adventure, it all felt so real to me. I tried to turn my look forward again, but what was forward?  
Even if I wanted to go forward, everything was black, wherever I turned my look, emptiness was the only thing to be seen.  
Even though, I decided to walk on.  
This entire ruckus, and all the confusion, I wanted it to disappear. I couldn't think of nothing else but to sing.

A simple song, which gave me peace when my mom sang it, maybe it could help me relax a bit, even though it wouldn't be my mom who sang it.

"_Why, why my child,_

_You play, you sing,_

_You eat, you think,_

_Still your face,_

_Show sadness, no grace._

_Escape from this,_

_Through words__, and life,_

_Through sorrow__, to kind,_

_Escape only to,_

_What you call__, Wonderland"_


	2. First meeting equals first impression

**-****C****hapter ****T****wo-**

"First meeting, equals; first impression"

"Well hello there, looks like we have gotten us some guest! Lovely song you just sang there, what do ya' call it?"

I immediately stopped and tried to look around me, but I couldn't record where the voice came from.

"Ah! How rude of me, I better introduce myself, mm?"

Out of nowhere a very tall lady jumped down in front of me. I jumped a bit back from the shock.

_Where on earth did she come from? _

I looked up, but there was still only darkness to bee seen, she couldn't have come from there, now could she? But what did I know of this place?

Not that much.

I looked at her again and she took of her hat and bowed down for me.

"I'm known by the name 'The Cheshire Cat'" She stood up again, and placed the hat on her head with a mischievous look on her face, while she swung some sort of a paper in a chain around in circles.

"What may be yours young girl?"

I got out of my daze "Oh uhm, Alice" I answered a bit nervous, while standing straight and looking directly at her.

"Well isn't that a lovely name for a lovely girl, but… what in Gods name are you doing here? Such a little girl like you, shouldn't wander around all by herself, not in a place like this"

_That's it, what is this place anyway?_

"Well, actually I'm looking for a way home, but I don't know which way I should go, or where I am" I looked at her with begging eyes, maybe she would get the hint and help me find a way out of here.

"A way home you say? Well there is plenty of directions to choose from!" She spread her arms as to show me, I could go everywhere I wanted in this dark place.

It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Can't you help me find the right direction?" I asked with eager.

"The right direction? Well let's say I showed you a direction you would assume it to be right, ay? But I could have mislead you as easily as I could have helped you, so there isn't really a 'right' direction is there?" she winked me, but I didn't think of this situation to be winked at.

"But…" I didn't really get to say anything, something had caught my eye.

It looked like a tail. A tail was flowing from side to side behind her back.

"I'm sorry but… is that… a tail you got there?" I looked with wonder as I asked her a bit rude.

"Hm?" She looked behind herself in surprise, like it was something new that there was a tail.

"Oh that! Nice eye you got there girl. Yes that is a tail, MY tail!" she pointed at herself with a big smile, obviously very proud of it.

I looked with an open mouth and big eyes at it.

She started to swing with the paper faster as she seemed flattered of my interest in her.

Her swinging soon caught my attention.

"By the way, what is that paper you holding?"

"Oh! Look at how time flies!" She slapped herself on the forehead "I better get going; maybe I'll see you around some time!" A last wink was given to me.

I looked her with blinking eyes.

It looked like there was floating strips around her suddenly.

But when I looked down at her to see where it came from, it was her who was being ripped into purple and pink coloured strips.

Piece after the piece the strips disappeared with her into thin air.

It was almost like my last question suddenly made her want to go.

I couldn't do anything but stand speechless, and look at the place where she once stood.

"Find The Mad Hatter!"

Her voice was back again, but as from the start she was nowhere to be seen.

_Who is 'The Mad Hatter'?_

Was that supposed to be a help? I was going to look for a person, or a thing called 'The _Mad_ Hatter'.

I didn't want to find a mad person to help me. But did I even have a choice?

Still I didn't know what direction to go, well that was just great. Finally I knew I could at least do something and find a person or thing called The Mad Hatter, but how could I find him when I didn't know which way to go?

'_There __is plenty of directions to choose from'_

She did say that didn't she? And since she was the one who told me to go to The Mad Hatter from the beginning, I should follow her 'advise' and just choose a random way.

_That w__ill be the most logical right now, right?_

I tried to walk the direction that first came to my mind, right.

The ground under me seemed to solidify into something that could seem like leafs.

It seemed to brighten and contours of figures appeared.

It looked like a forest.

A forest there was in the middle of autumn.

Golden leafs where falling from the trees and the wind blew with just enough power to make them dance on the ground.

I could smell the ground, it smelled like it had just rained and the ground was still drying off while animals where running about, coming out of their shelters.

The tress stood proudly with great trunks that pointed high up into the sky, surrounding the area with their arms.

_Where d__oes this place come from?_

As far as I remembered it wasn't possible for a forest to suddenly pop up in front of you. But from the things I had seen till' this point, I didn't care much and continued walking.

Further away I saw something that could look like a statue, or two statues?

As I walked up to it looked like two identical persons, one was sitting and the other leaning on her.

They looked like some sort of wax works, though they were very realistic. I looked closer and found writings on their hips.

"Dee and Dum?" I read out loud. Was that the name of the two?

"Fully coloured and standing all alone out here in the forest, two wax figures like this deserve better"

"If you think we are wax figures, you ought' to pay you know?"

I jumped back as the leaning one suddenly began to speak.

"Wax figures are not made to be looked at for nothing, you know?"

"As so you have insulted us, and that is nothing to make fun of" The other one continued.

"I- I'm truly sorry, I didn't know you were alive" I didn't really know what to say, it gave me quite a shock to know they were living people.

"We know that you didn't know, we were trying to fool ya' from the start" The leaning started to speak again.

"So actually we should say sorry to you! But since we have fooled you, and you have insulted us, it makes our sins even. And in that way, we are back from the start and nothing have happened" The sitting continued.

"**That's logic!"** They finished their speech in unison.

I stood speechless for a few seconds until I opened my mouth.

"Well then, if nothing has happened and we are even again, perhaps you could help me? Do you know which direction The Mad Hatter is?"

They looked at each other with a wondering look.

The standing, who was Dum, helped the sitting Dee up and Dee began to speak.

"The Mad Hatter you say? I don't think we've ever heard of such a thing, have we now Dum?"

"Not as far as I know!"

I sighed. They didn't seem very smart, or at least not very helpful.

But there was something about them, some kind of feeling that made them seem devilish.

They were completely alike; the only difference was that their cloth and hair was the wrong way around compared to each other.

"Oh Dee! We haven't even introduced ourselves to her!"

"Ah! Now we can't have that now, can we Dum?"

"Sure can't!" The placed each other facing back to back, it was like looking at two reflections.

"We are the royal twins, Tweedledee and Tweedledum" Dee pronounced.

"You may call us Dee and Dum" Dum continued as they both bowed down with big smiles on their faces

"Oh, hello, my name is Alice Wanderbrook, you can call me Alice" I stood still staring at the queer twins.

"**Hello Alice"** They both faced me talking in unison. **"Say, do you like poetry?"**

"Poetry? Well I enjoy listening to my mom telling me stories every night" A smile found way to my mouth as I remembered my mom.

"Ah! Shouldn't we tell her a story, Dum?" Suddenly she got eager in her voice.

"Excellent idea, Dee!" They placed their hands on their hips with a new glow to them.

I looked at them in wonder.

_A story?_

I certainly didn't have any time for that, I just wanted to get home, why should I stay here and listen to their stories?

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go, It was nice to meet you though" I placed my right hand in front of me to suggest a good bye shake, but they just looked at my hand, like they didn't know what on earth it was doing there.

"Go? You can't go now, oh no! You must sit down!" Dum pronounced with angst.

"Yes!" The twin continued "We've only meet each other, we should learn all of us better to know!"

"I really want to learn you two to know better as well, but I'm afraid I have something urgent to do, so if you will excuse me, maybe we'll meet again-" I tried to walk around them but they just kept placing themselves in front of me.

"Would you please move away?" I tried to sound as polite as I could, but they were dancing on my last good nerve.

They kept jumping in the way and no matter how much a pushed them away they wouldn't move out of my sight.

"**No good, no good"** They moved their index fingers right up in my face, as if I was the one who had done something wrong.

"She's to hasty don't you think Dee?"

"To hasty, to hasty Dum. But if she wants to end up like the orphaned children's, beats me" Dee shrugged at me; as if she had given up on me.

_But what is it that I have done? What is it they want me to do?_

"Orphan children?" I asked her in confusion. My curiosity was growing inside me again.

The two devilish twins looked at each other in triumph with satisfied smiles on their faces.

_What have I done?_

"The poor, poor children… To hasty for there own good, all they wanted was a nice life" Dee told me with her sorrowful but fake eyes.

"A tragic, but true story of children which miserable life, drew them away from there nice and safe environment" The twin continued.

My curiosity couldn't take it anymore; I had to know what they were talking about.

"How does the story go?"

They smiled.

Their teeth filled half of their faces in a devilish grin. Each twin took one of my arms, lifted me up and placed me on a rock. They bowed down once again in front of me.

"**Please enjoy, Miss Alice"**

**The Sorrowful Story of the Poor Orphaned Children**

Once upon a fragile time, 5 children, oh how they could whine.

Orphaned as they were, they had only nothing to wear.

They sat and froze, from toes to nose.

A Queen of Hearts stumbled across, asking whether they were lost.

"_Oh no dear lady, we're just poor, living in snow, the frozen gore"_

Desperate they looked, the Queens head shook.

She asked them once; she asked them twice, whether or not, they wanted advice.

"_**Come on, come now, you children, just bow"**_

"_**I will give you a home; I will give you a gnome"**_

"_**I will bring you food, I'll bring good mood"**_

"_**Just follow me, or be as be"**_

They glanced with blinks, and the Queen just winked.

"_Thank you dear lady, we accept you bid, please bring us god health and no more grief"_

They walked through snow, in a winter's cold.

A castle of red and black as night, meet the children's pacified eyes.

In they came, and down they went, the basement soon, so cold it came. Horrifying moments printed in their minds, prisoners with blood lying as swine.

Five days passed a prisoner then asked.

"_Did not 5 children, some days pass?"_

The Queen pointed her way, in a corner in the gray.

Wild dogs were growling and eating a buffet.

The meat and the blood were splashing on the ground.

Such a horrible sight, the prisoner then frowned.

"_**They were hungry"**_ she said, and she shook her head.

She had fed them to the dogs, they were now all **dead.**

They grinned at me absolutely satisfied of their story, but why?

It didn't follow a rhythm of a normal poet, it was said in a terrifying way and the story was absolutely horrible and scary.

"That was… One of the saddest stories I have ever heard…" I sad back frowning at the twins who just smiled.

"How can she be a Queen of Hearts, when she has no heart herself?"

"**Depends on how you look at it"** They grinned.

"And you said before the story began that they were taken away from there 'nice and safe environment'. It doesn't seem nice and safe at all to me, to be living out in the snow" I began to raise my voice, I felt so angry at them, for telling such lies and stories to me.

"Well it was nicer than the place they were taken' right?" Dee spoke.

"And a whole lot safer!" Dum finished.

I looked at them with fright and wonder.

_How could they __even think like that?_

"I guess you are right about that in some way…" I agreed with myself to play along with their opinions, to not cause any ruckus.

"Well…" I stood up and neighed before them. "Thank you for taking your time to tell me a story, but I will have to go now".

"**Aaaw, ****already? We know lots of other stories as well!"** Such sad faces they made. They didn't seem real at all.

"I'm very sorry, but it's urgent. Farewell then" I have never talked in such a cold tone before.

I walked around them, but as strange as it seemed, they let me be and watched me walking away.

I only took ten steps when I looked back over my shoulder, and they stood still as I first met them.

"Strange twins" I muttered for myself. "They could make a living, looking like wax figures"

As I walked on the forest seemed to change. The leaves seemed darker, and the ground felt like walking on rocks. Fog appeared at my feet and it soon surrounded the area completely. It became impossible to see anything at all.

The day must have passed by quickly. I looked up, searching the place, and the sun had passed away, while the moon covered the charcoal sky.

_But was__ it not it afternoon just a minute ago?_

I could suddenly see circles of light, placed equally after each other, appearing above me. They reminded of giant fire flies, soaring over my head.

Something with great strength, hit me on my shoulder, causing me to stumble.

I couldn't see what it was, but it happened twice.

"Watch out, brat!!"

I turned my look around and saw two men staring grumpy back at me.

_Did they just bump into me?_

When I faced frontal again, people had appeared around me. Ladies with great dresses filled the streets. A child was strictly being pulled by its hands, while other children were playing around it. There stood men who were leaning against the walls, smoking cigarettes, and old geezers sitting on the ground looking hopeless.

The old dark buildings stood on each side of me, surrounding the cold gray street. It made the whole scenery look so threatening. I felt watched from the moment I could see the town.

It was an enormous town though. Even though it filled me with fright, the details in the window frames and the statues standing in every corner, were magnificent I must say.

_Maybe someone __in this town can help me?_


End file.
